


Que Sera, Sera (Riverdale x Heathers)

by darkxbetty (killerxqueen)



Category: Heathers (1988), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxqueen/pseuds/darkxbetty





	Que Sera, Sera (Riverdale x Heathers)

I tried to take a deep breath before entering the school, readying myself for what would be a historic moment for Riverdale High, seeing as the student population hasn’t been integrated between the North and South Side since it’s separation in the 1960’s. Racial tensions brewed among those with Native American descent who were inspired by race riots that sparked across the country at that time. Plus, the ever-growing division between the tribe’s original founders of Riverdale and the now-descendants of Cheryl Blossom didn’t take away any of the stress that underscored the town.

As I entered that god-forsaken building, Veronica Lodge suddenly took me by the arm and practically slammed me against her locker. My shoulder hit the metal with a soft thud. I stared at her. Her hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls, framing her eerie, smiling face. As usual, she touted that pearl necklace of hers everywhere. We get it, you’re rich. 

“I’m here to welcome you to the welcoming committee!”   
I continued to stare at her blankly.   
“And why is that?”   
“Despite the fact that you once fooled around with my bestie’s now ex-boyfriend – “   
“That was a long time ago.”  
“Never mind. You obviously have ties to the South Side because of Jughead. You’d be a great at greeting all the newcomers!”   
I let out a sharp sigh.   
“I’m writing a story about this right now. I don’t want to get too close.”   
“Then you’ll have more material,” she pressed.   
I rubbed my temples.   
“Fine.”   
“They’re this way,” she directed, skipping. It was weird. She was almost too happy to have South Siders here. 

I followed her, recalling the awkward situation I was in with my (ex) best friend Betty and my sort-of-best friend Jughead. We comprised the core of the shoestring staff for Riverdale High’s student newspaper, the Blue and Gold. Now things with Betty have gotten increasingly worse. And that’s why you don’t eat where you shit. 

Veronica set up a table with a clipboard and some Riverdale memorabilia. The South Side high students shuffled in, Jughead’s friend Toni in the front. One of them stuck out like a tall, sore thumb. Our eyes met, his gaze, intense. 

“Welcome, welcome!” Veronica said. “Names and e-mails on the clipboard for attendance. Feel free to take any freebies!” 

The tall guy had a Clark Kent type curl in his hair that appealed to me. I wanted to know what his tanned skin looked like all over his impressive physique. Our eyes met and I smirked. He did the same. 

“I guess they’re only showing us the best that the North Side has to offer,” he said to his friend. He turned to wink at me. I looked away, feeling my cheeks flush bright pink. 

“Ew, drool much?” I heard a familiar voice whisper from behind me. I turned to see Queen Bee Heather rolling her eyes at me. She was accompanied by Heather number two and Heather number three. 

“What are you doing hanging out with her?” she motioned to Veronica. When she first moved to Riverdale, she knocked Heather out of the top seat as most popular girl in school. For folks who actually care about that, it’s a pretty big deal. 

“Trust me, I wish I knew.” 

“Listen, I need you to forge a note for me,” she demanded, “it’ll be hilarious. A Jughead love note to Ethel Muggs.” 

“No way, I have no issue with Ethel and Jughead is my friend.” 

“Come on, it’ll give her shower nozzle masturbation material for a week.” 

I let out a heavy sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I felt the tall guy watching me from afar while he was writing his information down on the clip board. Heather number two bent down so I could write on her back. 

“It’s the price to pay for being one of us,” she said licking her teeth. 

Queen Bee Heather ripped the note off a yellow legal pad and tucked it away in her purse. She blew a kiss at me before walking away. I bet the rest of my allowance that we’d see the destruction unfold during lunchtime. The guilt already hit me. 

Just as the South Side students were getting settled, the infamous Cheryl Blossom, gloriously descended down the main stairway, her fiery red hair and lips further dramatizing her entrance. She was accompanied by an entourage of football players, including Reggie Mantle, whose jawline was so sharp, it could cut through bone. 

“We, the students of Riverdale high, will not stand to have these low-life South Side miscreants desecrate the hard earned reputation of this school! We have the highest SAT scores in the district. And I’m not going to compromise my future in college for dirty misfits that have nowhere to go and nothing better to do!” 

Testosterone-filled cheers echoed through the halls. 

“Hey princess, why don’t you cool off?” Toni said, taking a step towards Cheryl. She tried to get Cheryl’s fist down from the air.  
“Ew, get your Sapphic hands off of me!”

Toni snapped. She immediately went for Cheryl’s rosy locks, slamming her body on the ground. Soon, the hallway was in utter chaos, a clashing of letterman and leather jackets. I felt a strong arm pin me to the floor. There was the weight of a heavy body on top of me. I squirmed away on my belly and found refuge in a broom closet. We were a mess of limbs, intertwined. Whoever pinned me to the ground also found their way in. 

I turned around, slightly bewildered. The tall guy followed me into the closet. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. He was also wearing a Serpent jacket and boldly wore his snake tattoo on his neck. A bit cheesy I think. 

“I wanted to spare you the fight,” he said.   
“Appreciated but I can take care of myself,” I replied.   
“Maybe in your prissy North Side world. But when South Siders get involved, it’s not going to be pretty.”   
“What about Veronica? Why didn’t you save her?”  
“That girl’s got claws. I don’t know you, though. But you’re apparently tougher than you look.”   
“Gee, thanks.”   
“It was meant to be a compliment.”   
There was a brief silence before he started to get up to leave. I grabbed his arm.  
“Wait. You can’t go out there.”   
He turned slowly. He bent down to meet my gaze.   
“I can’t leave the Serpents high and dry like that. I’m going to fight.”   
“What’s your name?”   
He smirked.   
“You can call me Sweet Pea. You?”   
“You’ll find me on tomorrow’s front page of the student paper,” I scoffed, “what kind of name is Sweet Pea?”   
“It’s a street name.”   
“Yeah, okay.”  
“I’m heading back out there.” 

Sweet Pea opened the closet a crack, only to find Principle Weatherby and other teachers breaking up the fight. Weatherby even threatened suspension. I spotted Jughead being dragged away in the direction of detention hall. 

“Juggy,” I whispered.   
“You know him?”  
“Yeah, what’s it to you?”   
He shrugged.   
“I guess we’re stuck until the coast is clear.”   
“I guess so.”


End file.
